


Because the future is brighter with you

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Characters play D&D, Friendship, Getting Together, M/M, Other, Pining, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: Various oneshots detailing the pining of these two idiots. My pieces for Tsukkiyama Week 2019.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: firsts or [royalty/historical]

Prince Kei isn’t the easiest to interact with. He’s reserved and shy, yet brash and rude to those he doesn’t like. It’s not something anyone is used to– they’re used to princes bending to the whims of the council like good puppets. While that may be true of Akiteru, Kei won’t allow himself to be like that. 

Of course, there’s always been one person to get on Kei’s good side. 

Prince Tadashi –well, the ward of king Shimada, not really a prince but they use the title anyway– is the opposite of Kei. He’s shy and quiet and doesn’t like to step on toes; he just feels lucky to be in his position and doesn’t want to lose it. Considering how different they are, it’s odd how well they get along. The two don’t get to see each other often due to king Shimada’s kingdom being farther along the continent, but when they’re together when their respective guardians have meetings they’re inseparable. 

There are rumors across the kingdom, of course, but they pay it no mind. It doesn’t matter if neither can produce an heir for either kingdom. Shimada has a son, and doesn’t need to rely on his ward for that and Akiteru is the heir to the Tsukishima kingdom, Kei wouldn’t inherit the kingdom anyway. 

So they instead just listen to each other and enjoy one another’s company. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2-- [Rain] or Eatery

Rain pours outside, angry and vindictive. A minor earthquake had shaken the islands earlier and Tadashi is glad that there wasn’t any damage in Miyagi; his mother works as a nurse at the local hospital, and the quake could have easily caused damage or injuries. 

But nothing happened, and so Tadashi sits in front of his bedroom window –tea in hand– watching with a soft contentment over him. It’s calm. 

Movement down the street catches Tadashi’s attention and he lifts his head, startling his golden retriever with his sudden movement. He snorts when he sees what –or _who_, rather– the movement is. Bumbling down the street are Akiteru and Kei Tsukishima, umbrellas in hand, and bickering as they walk. Akiteru seems to be the one leading the argument, enthused about his point, and Kei just looks indignant and stubbornly sticking to his own opinion (despite how, most of the time after review, he ends up revising his viewpoint). This makes Tadashi chuckle. 

Kei has a pot or dish or something in his hands, and Tadashi assumes the brothers are visiting an elderly woman down the street that the neighborhood takes turns checking in on. The thought brings a smile to Tadashi’s face. He’d been thinking about baking her cookies and bringing them over right as the earthquake hit and it scared him enough to need the day to calm don instead. It’s good to know she’ll be well taken care of tonight, and tomorrow he’ll finally get to those cookies. 

The brothers pass without noticing Tadashi watching, rain dancing off of their umbrellas almost playfully but the thunder tells a different, more threatening story. 

Around forty-five minutes later they make their way back, and Tadashi has moved to doing homework in front of the window instead of looking out at the rain. He’s able to look up right when the wind takes Kei’s umbrella, whipping it inside out and pulling him forward until he falls to the ground. Tadashi snorts, covering his mouth at the ugly laugh that rips from his throat and he’s glad he’s only with his dog because he really is cackling. 

Kei gets up with a grumble, righting his now-broken umbrella to at least get him home, and just as he’s about to start moving again –glaring at a laughing Akiteru– he looks up and makes eye contact with Tadashi. 

Tadashi grins, giving him a thumbs up and mouthing “smooth.” 

Kei just glares and mouths “I’ll get you back,” before making the “I’m watching you” motion with his hand and walking off. Tadashi takes it as Kei promising to remind him of all of his clumsy tumbles once he gets home. He shudders. That’ll be fun to relive. 

With a happy sigh, Tadashi settles back to looking at the rain, homework forgotten in lieu of amber eyes and rain-soaked curls. Kei will be over in ten minutes, surely, now that he knows Tadashi is home. Perhaps once Kei is done embarrassing him they can go outside and enjoy the rain in the back garden (if Tadashi sneaks a kiss in the rain, well, that’s between them and the water fae)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell how little I know about D&D from this fic  
Day 3– [stargazing AND fantasy]/supernatural

Tadashi sighs happily as he sits down, pulling a canteen from his pack. Back in his hometown in between adventures, the elven boy is glad for the break. His party had all decided to take leave and visit relatives or the like, promising to meet back at the site of their most recent job in a bit less than a fortnight. Their warlock Kageyama – advanced for his young age – had enchanted some parchment for them to keep tabs on each other, and as Tadashi digs around his pack and sees it a small smile forms on his lips. 

Eventually he finds what he wants and sets his pack aside, his journal in hand. It’s nothing special, just an old leather-bound book, but he recounts the tales from his party in it and it holds special sentiment to him. If he were to lose it, he doesn’t know what he’d do. He could always buy a new book with the money he earns doing work with his party, but he’ll lose all of the memories he has if he were to lose this one. 

Shaking his head clear of worry, the elf opens the book to his last entry before he starts to start anew and write about their latest job. 

_Magic flows through the air as the party faces three large orcs, angry at the intrusion. We hadn’t meant to find the orc den, simply searching for the location of an old hermit of a dwarf we need to speak to in order to further our mission. But even with Hinata’s bright cheery attitude, the orcs can’t be swayed and launch into an attack; Hinata, the poor little halfling, couldn’t move out of the way fast enough and got sent flying back behind the rest of the party. Luckily I’m near the back as well and while the rest of the party begins to fight, I move to Hinata’s side. _

_We haven’t fought enemies this large before and I’m shaking as I call forth my magic. It takes a couple of tries before I can successfully heal Hinata’s wounds, and just as I–_

“Aw, I’ve already read this one.” Tadashi startles, book flying in the air, only to be caught by none other than Kei, the party’s rogue. He stands above Tadashi, the moonlight reflecting his glasses in a way that has Tadashi somehow even more breathless than before and he looks up at Kei with dumbstruck awe as the human sits down, flicking the tip of Tadashi’s pointed ear. “We already know the ending to that one, hurry up and write about this last one. I’m really interested how you’ll write out the enchanted evil brooms that attacked us in that book keeper’s shop.” 

“Tsukki, you’re supposed to be on leave. D Don’t you have anyone to see?” Tadashi asks weakly, his cheeks burning. He closes his book and tucks it safely back into his bag as Kei shrugs sluggishly. 

“Not particularly. I went and saw my brother’s family yesterday, but that idiot Tanaka is visiting too and I’d rather not deal with the headache.” 

“He’s your brother in law, Tsukki. He’s in our party.” 

“Only on jobs that we have to deal with dragonborn, and he’s far too rowdy to give the party any stealth when we need it the most. Why do you think we got in trouble with those orcs?” He nods to Tadashi’s journal. 

“I still think you should try to be nicer to him. He’s family.” 

Kei sighs, falling onto his back and laying his head in Tadashi’s lap. “Fine, fine. Next time we go home I’ll stay a bit longer than two days.” 

“Thank you.” 

Tadashi is never surprised by Kei’s casual affection like this, even if sometimes it startles him. After all, Tadashi had grown fond of the human as soon as he joined the party– Kei was just the right mix of clever and mean to be his type, and it seems Tadashi was just his own type as well. Neither had made any moves despite this and often just…existed together. Kei has helped rescue Tadashi from many a large opponent when his magic wasn’t working to its fullest ability, and Tadashi has healed their cocky, reckless rogue too many times to count. 

Still, tonight he’s rather surprised. 

During their last mission, a spell had been cast on Kei that played into his insecurities. The human saw visions of the party members taunting him, disowning him. Apparently the worst was Tadashi– who had called him pathetic in the vision, and withheld a much needed healing. Tadashi had suspected Kei would perhaps be a bit distant, but this isn’t at all like he had planned. 

“How’re you doing, Tsukki?” Tadashi asks gently as he settles his pack behind him and lays his head on it. He spends most of his nights home in a field just outside of the village, stargazing. Here, he can see millions of stars. Kei says he likes to accompany Tadashi back home because of it; the Tsukishima family lives in a rather large city and it’s hard to see the stars with all of the buildings. 

“I’m good. Now that everything is quiet.” 

“Ah, me too…I love everyone, but it’s just so loud when we’re all together. I need a break sometimes.” 

“Oh. Did you– Did you want me to go, then? If you want to be alone…” 

Kei starts to get up, but Tadashi grabs his wrist before he stands, and sits up again so they’re facing each other. “Tsukki, you know I like having you with me. You’re not so draining, like the others. In fact…” Tadashi takes a breath, smiling. “Tsukki, I…Like my goddess, you bring me joy and wonder. I– I like you a lot…” 

Kei smiles. “I already knew that, stupid.” 

The two make eye contact, and in the light of the moon, begin to–

“Okay, okay, I’m gonna need you two to roll a wisdom check.” 

“What? Come on!” 

Ennoshita Chikara rubs his temples, giving Tadashi and Kei a weak glare. “As much as I love this cute little thing you have going on, I absolutely refuse to keep watching your characters on a romantic side-story. The whole point of this break was to get to know the party’s characters and I’m feeling like I know a bit too much about Etsuko and Ichirou now. So roll a wisdom check and see if you two idiots know how kissing works.” 

Dice clatter on the desk and there’s collective laughter around the table as Tadashi groans. “I got a three! My wisdom mod is only a two, so it’s a five.” 

“Tsukishima?” 

Another clatter and Kei sighs. “A ten won’t get me anything, will it?” 

Ennoshita looks up to the heavens and mouths a silent thank you as he turns to the group, steeling his face. “Yamaguchi, Etsuko’s parents never kissed in front of him, so when Ichirou leans in to kiss you, he only meets air because you’ve jumped up into a standing position, thinking he’s having some sort of medical issue. You got lucky though, because Ichirou had garlic breath.” 

There’s laughter all around as Ennoshita turns to face Hinata, who’s excited to jump into his backstory. Tadashi simply leans against the back of his chair, wishing that the romance in the game could be even a little bit true. 

But Etsuko and Ichirou are just characters. There’s no way Tsukki would really like him. 

As he laments, everyone else gets to see the longing look Kei gives him. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4-- [confession] or superheroes

There’s something about pining for years that just...ruins someone’s view of romance. Tadashi knows this well. But once you confess, once you get together? It’s pure heaven. 

_“Tsukki, I-- I love you so fucking much that if I don’t tell you I might go crazy.” _

Tadashi remembers fondly the day he finally told Kei about his feelings. 

_They were going to university, and Tadashi had resolved himself to do something brave before they did: he could either confess to Kei, or he could cut himself off from his friend so as to spare himself from the pain of pining any longer. Confessing could end bad, or go well, but either way he couldn’t just...cut off Kei without knowing. So he did. _

_“Yamaguchi. I know.” _

A tired sigh breaks Tadashi’s reverie and he looks up, lifting his head from Kei’s lap. “Tsukki? Bed time?” 

“Hm? Yeah, just let me slip out my contacts.” 

“Alright.” Tadashi hops up, stretching, and makes his way down the hall to the bedroom. 

He changes into his pajamas, smiling as -- while he digs around the underwear drawer -- he sees a tiny black satin box in the corner. Kei’s half of the drawer stays relatively clean and so it would be easy to hide, but it had slipped out from under the tank top Kei hid it in. 

It makes Tadashi feel so, so loved and needed-- but he waits patiently, nonetheless. He never looks in the box, but he knows what’s in it; it’s pretty easy to tell what an engagement ring box looks like. 

After all, this isn’t his confession to make. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: [seasons] or music

Kei loves summer. Even though it’s hot as hell and he burns easily, summer is the season of sleeveless shirts and shorts, of exposed skin and _tans_. Kei doesn’t care about these things on anyone else but Tadashi. 

Kei loves summer because it’s the season of seeing _Tadashi_ in a vest, of _Tadashi_ in a pair of shorts, of _Tadashi’s_ tan skin turning even tanner, showing freckles hidden by the winter’s cold, cruel, cloud-covered skies. _God,_ his freckles are so beautiful. Summer is definitely the best. 

Tadashi loves autumn. He loves gardening in summer, but autumn is the season of warm sweaters and black tea and cuddling. Tadashi loves all of these things on his own, but with _Tsukki_\-- with _Tsukki_, it’s amazingly tender and sweet. 

Tadashi loves summer because it’s the season of _Kei_ wearing warm sweaters, of making tea with _Kei_ (and dancing in the kitchen while they do so), of cuddling on the couch with _Kei_ under warm blankets and watching movies they haven’t watched in forever. Not too cold yet, so Kei’s weak immune system won’t be too affected, but now so brutally hot that they can’t cuddle. Autumn is definitely the best. 

“Tsukki! Look! It’s snowing!” 

...Though as Tadashi rushes forward, Kei’s hand in his, Kei thinks he may need to rethink his favorite season. Because snow is falling all around them, sticking in Tadashi’s hair, and the bright smile on his chapped lips is _crazy adorable_. And the way the street lights shine in his eyes, oh _god_\--

Yep. Kei really loves winter. At least he does until spring. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: [Studying] or Soulmates

Kei, despite how smart he is, _despises_ studying. He needs to do it, because he isn’t naturally as smart, but he just…doesn’t want to. He’ll do anything to get out of it. 

Luckily, Kei finds ways to get out of studying. 

“Welcome to A Spoonful of Sugar! What can I– Oh, Tsukki, hi.” 

“Hi, Yamaguchi.” Kei smiles as he leans against the front counter of his favorite coffee shop. “Man, I’m glad you’re working today.“ 

“Let me guess, there’s a term paper coming up and you don’t wanna do it?” Yamaguchi teases. He gets to work making Kei’s cold press with a playful smile on his face. 

“Maybe. But how do you know?” 

“You always come in here when you have work to do. Not that I mind, because then I get to see one of my favorite customers.” 

Yamaguchi hands Kei his drink, smiling, and leans against the counter on the other side. Kei mirrors his smile as he takes a drink of his coffee. He sees a brief moment of panic in Yamaguchi’s eyes before he relaxes; his bright laughter fills the café, and Kei frowns, confused. 

“What?” 

“I forgot I gave you a cold press, I thought you were drinking your coffee straight out of the kettle..!” Yamaguchi laughs, hand over his mouth, as he slouches over the counter. Kei feels laughter bubble up his chest, and he shakes his head with a chuckle. They laugh for a few minutes before Yamaguchi’s coworker emerges from the back, confused. Kei takes his coffee and sits at his usual table, pulling his laptop out and avoiding homework for a while. 

About a half an hour later, he sighs and gets up, pulling his things back into his bag. On his way out, he goes to order a hot cup of black tea, but Yamaguchi’s already beaten him to it, handing it to him as he reaches the counter. 

“Get your paper done for me, okay, Tsukki?” 

“Yeah, fine.” Kei takes the drink with a smile, giving Yamaguchi his student card to swipe it and soon enough he’s heading outside. He makes sure to let his tea cool, and as he’s lifting his cup to his lips he sees some smudged black writing. 

_Tsukki, if you get an A on this paper I’ll take you out on a date, so don’t fail! Text me when you get your grades in ;) –Yamaguchi _


End file.
